Enterrando mis sentimientos
by tu-senpai
Summary: Hinata descubre sus sentimientos pero por el bien de ella y su amistad tratara de esconderlos. KibaHina fanfic abra lemon. (no terminado, nueva actualizacion hasta que termine El Enredo, :C no me maten).


CAP. 1: CUANDO ESTOY CON ÉL.

No sé cómo paso, yo y él, terminamos en cama… pero ¿Cómo?  
Acaba de amaneces y los rayos del sol entran por la ventana de una cabaña en medio del bosque que se interpone afuera de la villa de Konoha.  
Él está aún dormido, sus marcas pintadas están corridas por la almohada y las sabanas, cubierto solo del torso hacia abajo, despeinado, con un leve ronquido, sus brazos y piernas abarcando casi todo el espacio de la cama. Simplemente no puedo parar de verlo.

.

.  
Hace tres meses que renuncie a Naruto-kun, me canse de seguirle, no fue por corazón roto, solo que me canse, y gracias a eso cambie bastante, ya no me sonrojo, ni me desmayo, ya no me sorprendo tan fácilmente cuando se trata de él rubio extrovertido, ni siquiera me da pena o nervios al hablarle, soy mucho más natural ahora, pasaron más de tres meses desde que renuncie a él.  
Nos asignaron una misión a el equipo 8, la misión fue un éxito que Kurenai-sensei nos invitó a un bbq, nos divertimos mucho, al final Kiba se ofreció a acompañarme a casa, charlamos uno que otro tema de ida, cuando tocamos los sentimientos de él…

-Hinata, sabes que les cuento muchas cosas porque son grandes amigos, pero esto que te diré Shino no lo sabe, por favor guarda el secreto.  
-claro Kiba-kun- faltaba muy poco para llegar a casa, así que nos sentamos en una banca que estaba en un parque por el que pasábamos.  
-bueno, hace unas semanas conocí a una chica que se mudaría a Konoha, su nombre es Nekochi Tamaki- sus mejillas fueron tomadas por un color rosa casi exagerado, sabía de lo que se trataba, esa chica le gustaba a mi compañero, tal y como yo me ponía con Naruto-kun.  
-Tamaki-san he- le mire extraña, era muy raro verlo así.  
-bueno, nos hemos frecuentado y pues necesito un consejo de una mujer, y pues confió demasiado en ti, no sé cómo confesarme…  
-Kiba-kun, jamás te había visto así por una chica, así que ayudare, pero con una condición-  
-¡muchas gracias Hinata!- salto de la banca poniéndose enfrente mío y tomándome de ambas manos- sabía que podía contar contigo, y dime ¿Cuál es la condición?-  
-quiero conocerla, eres mi mejor amigo y no quisiera que te lastimase-  
-gracias Hinata eres muy linda pero no hace falta que te preocupes por eso, aun así te la presentaré, verás que serán buenas amigas, solo, no le cuentes lo que tengo planeado por favor-  
-por supuesto, me alegro por ti Kiba-kun - él sonreía tan puro, de alguna manera me hacía feliz, su felicidad me dejaba un gran sentimiento adentro de mío.

Caminamos hasta mi casa, nos despedimos y nos dimos una fecha acordada para presentarme Tamaki.  
Pasaron alrededor de dos días, muy temprano me levante para ir a entrenar, esta vez me dirigí a un campo de entrenamiento que solíamos ir en grupo con mi equipo, me lleve una sorpresa cuando vi a Naruto-kun, estaba tirado y se veía muy cansado, solo vestía de su pantalones anaranjado todo rasgado y roto, su chamarra y playera estaban hechas pedazos. Sin duda había entrenado muy duro. Aún que no me atrae como antes no podía dejar de mirar su cuerpo, aparte de tener rasguños y moretones de alguna manera me dejaba algo asombrada de la masculinidad que resplandina en él, soy una mujer y no podía ignorar el bombón que un día me tenía como tonta babeando la banqueta.  
Al parecer estaba dormido, me acerque un poco para cerciorarme si estaba bien. Me arrodille a lado suyo.  
-Naruto-kun- le llame -… ¿estás bien?- un brazo suyo cubría sus ojos, note un pequeño gesto adormilado cuando quito su brazo, frunció un poco sus ojos, después los abrió con algo de dificultad.  
-¿Hinata?- me miro -¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- termino su pregunta seguido de un bostezo cubriendo su boca con su mano.  
-bueno, yo vengo entrenar creo que es obvio, al parecer te quedaste dormido, no sabía que te levantabas tan temprano…- él me miraba extraño, parece que aún dormía, se incorporó quedando sentado enfrente mío, se tallo los ojos y después me miro de nuevo, era muy extraño.  
-Hinata… cambiaste hace algo de tiempo… -no entiendo a qué quiere llegar, sigo siendo yo, solo que no me desmayo o me apeno en frente de él.  
-¿te refieres a los desmayos y nervios?-  
-bueno, también hablas con más claridad, pero también te he notado algo distante…  
-creo que sigues dormido- ¿distante yo?, se supone que solo no lo veo como antes, nunca trate de evitarlo.  
-tienes razón, tal vez siga dormido, pero no quiero despertar- un incómodo silesio abundo entre nosotros, me miraba igual de extraño, por alguna razón tenía la necesidad de darle unas palmadas para que entrara en sí.  
-¿estás bien Naruto-kun? – Toque su hombro y lo agite un poco –no me gusta la forma en que me miras…- me sonroje al ver que su vista la tenía directa a mis pechos, a pesar de usar la misma ropa ninja y cubrirme casi por completo. Me aparte de él un poco y trate de cubrirme con mis brazos.  
-esa es la Hinata que conozco…- gateo un poco asía mí, mi corazón se aceleró, ¿Por qué cuando ya te he superado vienes de esta manera?  
-Na, Naruto-kun…- lo aparte con mis brazos tocando su perfecto pecho, no de nuevo, me miraba directo a los ojos.  
-no quiero que te alejes- se acercó más a mí, sentí su respiración tan cerca, había bebido, trate de sepárame pero estaba casi encima de mí, presione mis brazos contra se pecho, logre sepáralo un poco, pero él seguía insistiendo.  
-¿Qué pasa Hinata?, ¿por qué no me quieres cercas?- la situación era demasiado ridícula, como no me podía notar antes y ahora viene y me dice que me alejo, después de todo estaba ebrio, pero por alguna razón mi fuerza no estaba, por dentro seguía siendo demasiado débil, no podía quitarlo de encima, no quería dañarlo tenia demasiadas ganas de llorar.

En ese momento solo vi mi cabello largo jugando con el aire, sentí un apretón de agarre en mi vientre, me vi segundos después a unos metros de distancia de Naruto-kun.

-¿Estas bien, Hinata?- voltee hacia la voz reconocida del muchacho.  
-¡Kiba-kun!- mis ojos se abrieron por completo, me soltó para poder retirarnos más y evitar problemas con el rubio, estaba muy agradecida.  
-Muchas gracias Kiba-kun, la verdad es que me sentía impotente, me siento avergonzada- sentía mis mejillas tibias, el llevo una mano hacia una de ellas.  
-sin duda alguna eres la misma por dentro- me dio una de esas sonrisas tan grandes como de costumbre, -no tienes por qué sentirte así, vallamos a buscar a Sakura para que se encargue de Naruto, la verdad que me dio mucho coraje por cómo te trato, menos mal que llegue a tiempo, y eso que no vendría a entrenar el día de hoy-  
-uh, no lo había notado hasta ahora, pero, ¿Dónde está Akamaru?  
-con Hana, recuerda que un par de costillas rotas no se recuperan tan rápido- él tiene razón, la misión pasada Akamaru resulto herido, le dolió mucho a Kiba-kun por que se juró que no dejaría que algo malo le pasara, pero cosas como esas los une más. 


End file.
